Pieces of Love
by Angelgirl651
Summary: A collection of CloudxTifa storys/Songfics read inside for more detail.
1. Never Be The Same

Chapter 1 Never be the same

Song by RED

World/Time: a little bit after Advent Children But before DoC

Authors note: Hello all! and welcome to Pieces of Love! I got some Positive feedback on "Pieces" The songfic I wrote about Cloud and Tifa so I decited to write more Cloti will be in no certain order,lots of fluffyness and will have AUs and such. ^^" SO if you have any requests feel free to PM ,email or Leave in a reviw your Idea and or song and artist and Ill do my best to make it good! This is also a shout out and chapter dedication to my Favorite Cloti Author CLOUDxTIFAforever! Thank you so much for your help with the song! and on to the story!

_I know you, who are you now?_  
_Look into my eyes if you can't remember Do you remember? Oh_

Cloud sadly looked at his plate then glanced Tifa. So much happened...They have been through so much together...She changed so much. He had his regerets. Aerith told him everything was ok,but Cloud wasnt sure of that. Nothing was ok right now between Tifa and him, He could never forget the past no matter what anyone said. "Cloud."The young barmaid said quietly to the deliveryboy,"Are you ok..?" He nodded. "Yes.." She looked him in the eyes."Are you sure..?" Cloud's throat went dry and locked eyes with hers for a moment before he dropped his gaze back to his plate."Im positive.." He said quietly as he nibbled on his toast. Tifa sighed and started cleaning up the kitchen. He was still putting her through pain. He knew it though she would never admit it. Tifa was a strong willed woman,as well as stubborn. Cloud looked at the clock and stood up."I have deliveries"He said as he turned away from Tifa to get his keys."Oh..All right.. I'll tell Denzel and Marlene.." Cloud looked down,"I'll be back as soon as I can.." and with that he walked out of the bar hopped on his fenirir and drove off.

_I can say, I can still find_

_You are the only voice my heart can recognize But I can hear you now, yeah_

"Thank you for choosing Strife Delivery Service" Cloud said as he dropped off a pakage to a red headed smiled,"Thank you" Cloud shook his head."No problem ma'am" She leaned on her doorpost and smiled to Cloud as she handed him the amount of Gil she owed for the delivery. "So..Would you like anything? I'm sure it was a long way all the way from Edge to over here in Cosmo Canyon." He shook his head,"No thank you ma'am No trouble at all." She twirled a strand of her hair and smiled,"Call me Kate." Cloud cough uncomfortablly."I really should go miss I have other deliverys." She nodded grabbed a piece of paper,wrote something down and handed it to him."If you ever wanna go out or something call me." Kate winked at him. Cloud looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

'I have so much I want to tell you Cloud...'

Cloud blinked,shook his head,tore the piece of paper and dropped it to the ground."Not interested" he said,he turned and walked away leaving the woman dumbstruct.

_I'll never be the same_

_I'm caught inside the memories The promises, our yesterdays _

_And I belong to you_

It was getting late,it was dark and he had one delivery left and he couldnt bear to deliver it. The last delivery was to someone by the name Kale Losyah Sephin. He was unsure about this. Nibelheim was the last place that he wanted to visit. Too many painful memories haunted him. Finally he pulled up to the quiet little town and the first thing he looked at was the water tower.

'Hey, why don't we make a promise?Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?' 'What?' 'Whenever I"m in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once.'  
'What?'  
'Come on! Promise me!' 'All right... I promise.'

He shook his head ,"I never kept that promise..."Cloud mumbled. He held the pakege under his arm and glanced at the adress,as he walked up the trail to mount Nibel his mind raced through his childhood. His friendship with Tifa...It slowly evolved into something more. He kept pushing it away but he was confused, it took a while until There was one thing Cloud knew,He loved Tifa. Plain and all he had to do was tell her."Your weak.."He scoled to himself."Your pathetic..You cant tell the woman you love you love her...Your a waste of human existence.A waste of life..."That made him suddenly remember his great friend. Zack Fair. He looked and saw the Shinra mansion,he grit his teeth.

'If only I was SOLDIER...Zack?'  
'SOLDIER is like a den of monsters...Don't go inside..'  
'What happend..?'  
'I dont know man,I thought I knew,but..by the way..Do you know Tifa..?'  
'Sorta...'  
'You talk to her?'  
'No...'  
'I'm Sensing some issues here...Shouldnt you do something?'

"Zack...you had no Idea...you should have lived...Not me...Tifa would be better off without me..."Cloud finally made it to the small shack that mached the address. He knocked on the door and an old man with silver hair opened the eyes widened."Hello...Cloud...Long time no see..."In a flash He felt a blade pircing his shoulder he yelled out and quickly moved away holding First Tsurugi* in his hand."Sephiroth!" He yelled."Did you miss me,Cloud?" Cloud was knocked back against the rock,his phone fell out. "How dare you come back here to Nibelheim! You basterd!" Cloud lunged at him angerly and Sephiroth simply side steped him,"An easy Reason Cloud,To torment you."

_I just can't walk away _

_'Cause after loving you I can never be the same_

Tifa glanced nervously at the clock it was fifteen minutes past midnight. "Tifa.." Denzel yawned as he tugged on her shirt."Is Cloud almost home...?" Tifa sadly shook her head as she looked at the young boy."No not yet...Why dont you go to bed Denzel?" he rubbed his eyes,"Ok Tifa."He yawned again and went to his room,when the phone hastily answered it,"Strife Deliver Service you order we-"Tifa froze. "How dare you come back here to Nibelheim! You basterd!" She herd Cloud yell. Her hands went into fists as she listened to the voice of the man who destroyed her home. "An easy Reason Cloud,To torment you." "Cloud! can you hear me?" She quietly yelled into the phone tryng as best as she could to stay quiet and calm for the childrens only responce Tifa had gotten was the clank of swords and grunts of pain from the sword peircing hung up and quickly called yuffie who was staying in a nerby in."Hello?" a half asleep yuffie mummbled as she answerd."Yuffie,I need you to hurry and get over here can you watch the kids its important." She herd the ninja drop the phone "Who is it yuffie?" Tifas jaw dropped. "Its Tifa vinnie gotta babysitt kids,..OK Teef im on my way."She hanged up. Tifa quickly got her gloves and some Matira."I'm coming Cloud.." Tifa whispered.

_And how can I pretend I never knew you _

_Like it was all a dream, no I know I'll never forget_

_The way I always felt with you beside me And how you loved me then, yeah_

Cloud quickly dashed up the mountain and flipped off it landing behind was losing. Cloud was cut up brusied and bleeding. Sephiroth didnt have a scratch on him."Distracted are we?" He apeared next to Cloud and slammed him into the rocks."If only the girl was here It would have been nice to let you watch me kill her...what was her name Cloud?" Cloud grunted as he stood up,his eyes flared,"If you huurt her I'll Kill you!"He thrust forwad with First Tsurugi,Sephiroth blocked it."Ah yes..I remember now Tifa wasnt it?" He stabbed him in the inhaled sharply and jumped back."Shut up!" Thank Gaia Tifa isnt here,He thought. Cloud dashed to Sephitroth and started to slash at him out of simply blocked countered and side steped them all."This is very disappointing Cloud..I thought you were stronger than that..well what do I expect out of a puppet" Sephitoth grabbed Cloud by the neck and slammed him into the mountain causing a loud and thundderous roar through the town. The back of Clouds head began to bleed.

'Cloud are you ok?'

He could barly make out Tifas face,her voice,Her smile was fading from his mind as blood filled it."Tifa.." He mumbled as he was yet again slammed into . His head dropped and his body was limp. Sephitoth smirked triumptly he raised Cloud off the edge of the mountain.  
"NO! CLOUD!" Cloud managed to hear a familure voice yell.

'Im sorry Tifa'

_I'll never be the same_

_I'm caught inside the memories The promises, our yesterdays And I belong to you_

"Hey buddy...Common dont do this." Cloud opened his eyes,"Z-Zack..?" He felt weightless."Yea yea its me common buddy! you gotta get up and fight" His tone was worrid,desprate,afriad."Zack whats going on?" Zack yanked Cloud up and faced him to the fight that was happening infront of them,Clouds face went pale with fear and anger. Tifa was fighting ran to Sephiroth and tried to punch him but his fist went strait through him."Wha.?" Zack came up behind Cloud,"Your dying Cloud..Look at you."Cloud looked where Zack directed him to and saw himslef...his body lying lifelessly on the floor gripped his head,"Ugh...It hurts...I cant.." Zack shook him,"Common Cloud you gotta be strong! Wake up! Tifas gonna get hurt" He herd a scream as he looked at the direction. Sephiroths sword went through Tifas shoulder."Tifa!" Cloud yelled. Tifa pulled away. "This was fun after all." Sephiroth said smirking slightly amused in this sick game he was playing. Cloud couldnt bear to watch he tried to get into his body but it wouldnt work.

_I just can't walk away 'Cause after loving you I can never be the same_

"I cant leave her here!" Cloud yelled at Zack,"I cant leave her after how many times I left her before,I love her Zack I love Tifa..." Zack looked at his friend with a sad smile."I know ya do buddy,Lets get you back in your body"

_You left me here then I watched you disappear You left this emptiness inside And I can't turn back time_

The battle was getting more landed a few punches on Sephitoth but she was covered in blood cuts and felt himself fading,Zack was trying to push Cloud into his body as well but there was no way,he was leaving this world behind already he was becoming transparet like Zack."Cloud,no!" Cloud collapsed to the ground his memory was fading away all the way from his childhood to now, he watched Tifa disapear,All he was now ; an empty Shell,full of regret.

_No, stay Nothing compares to you, nothing compares to you I can't let you go, can't let you go, I can't let go_

'Cloud..'  
'hmm?'  
'Im sorry...but its time to go..'  
'No...I cant leave yet..'  
'And why cant you leave Cloud?'  
'Because I love Tifa...Even if she doesnt feel the same about me...I cant let her go,Ill always be there with her. Nothing gives me pourpose in compares to Tifa No one can take her place.'  
'Not even The woman you met?'  
'No one,I swear Aerith I love her..I'll never hurt her again,I'll protect her...Like I promised'

_I'll never be the same Not after loving you Not after loving you, no_

Tifa looked at Sephitoth,her vision was blurry."Why do you insist on fighting,Cloud dead."His sword went through her stomache,"You will never win." Tifa screamed and grit her Teeth,"I fight because I must." He twisted the sword into her."Why Couldnt you let Cloud die?" She yellled out in pain tears rolled down her cheeks. She was defeted."Because...I love him.."

_I'll never be the same I'm caught inside the memories The promises, our yesterdays And I belong to you_

'Hey, why don't we make a promise?Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind... You come save me, all right?' 'What?' 'Whenever I"m in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once.'  
'What?'  
'Come on! Promise me!' 'All right... I promise.'

'Hey,We're friends Right?'

'See Everythings ok.'

_I just can't walk away 'Cause after loving you I can never be the same_

A sudden light enveloped the area. Tifa kicked Sephitoth and landed on the floor arms around was blinded and looked around rapidly. He felt a sword pirce his chest,his eyes looked at his attacker and saw cuts no threw Sephiroth into the air and preformed stared at Cloud eyes wide,"How?" He managed to glared at him,"I had help,"He rammed sephiroth into the mountain letting him degenerate. Cloud hurryed and rushed to Tifa."Cure."He said quietly as he healed her."Your alive."Tifa whispered nodded and kissed her forehead,"Yes..and I have something to tell you.."She looked at him.

_I can never be the same_

_I will never be the same_

"I love you Tifa.." Tifa smiled and put a hand on his cheek."I love you too Cloud..I just didnt think you loved me too..." He looked down,"i..promised...I'll protect you.." She shook his head,"You did protect me Cloud." He slowly picked her up and got on Fenirir.

As they rode on their way back home tifa finally got the courage to ask,"Your not gonna leave again are you...?" Cloud simply smiled,"I'll Never leave you..I promise"

_I just can't walk away No, I can't walk away from you_

* * *

*The 'First Tsurugi (translated as "First Sword" in English) is a collection of six swords designed such that they can be assembled into one. AKA Clouds swords in AC

I hope you all like it! please review! No flames please! I really worked hard on it, it Took WEEKS to type all this up. and if any words are missing sorry i dont know why it wont work fanfiction takes out words.  
Remeber to submit Ideas!  
-Angel


	2. Superman

Chapter 2 Superman  
Song By Joe Brooks  
World/Time: AU Zack is alive events of crisis core never happend everyone is living normal lives,(If Zacks there I suppose Semi-Normal)  
POV:Cloud Strife

Zack was officially crazy. I mean I can't in front of Tifa I'd look like a complete idiot. "Zack I can't do this!" I said to him as he grabs the stool. Zack shakes his head."Cloud ya gotta relax we practiced over and over! You'll do great Tifa will swoon over you!" I blush slightly. Just the thought of Tifa swooning over me made my heart beat fast. "See! This needs to happen!"He exclaims excitedly. Ugh how was he even able to do this? Somehow Zack was able to convince Tifa to let this 'Talent Show' at Seventh Heaven part of his plan of course but I'm nervouse...

"Hey Zack your up after Reno!"Yuffie yells. Zack grins at me and looks at Yuffie."Watch him."Is all he says as he runs off to change real quick. I should have know Yuffie was in on this. Yuffie skips over to me and sits on my stool."Excited?"She asks. I shake my head. "Nervouse..." I look twords the curtin as Reno finishs up his act of sowiwing Rude in half. "FUCK RENO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I herd Rude yell. The audince laughs as Reno darts down the stage and heads twords the door. Yuffie glares at me."Stay put!" She walks out of the curtin and kicks the boxed Rude off stage "Our next act is Zack Fair!"The lights go out and everything is dark. This is my chance to hurry and get out of here! But as soon as i step foreward i bumb into yuffie. All of a sudden we hear a fast pasted techno song and a lot of "whooooooooo!" As Zack does a flip onto the stage wearing glowsticks covered in neon paint. He starts dancing and lights were flashing.

_*I know this pretty rave girl_

_always thinkin bout her_

_when she says hi to me_

_butterflys go right through me_

_and when i see her dancin_

_i wanna take a chance_

_and try to get a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_

The audience is going cheering as zack dances and flips on stage i gotta admit it looked pretty cool. I wish i could easy do stuff like that...how can he NOT be nervous?

Finally Zack finishs up his dance and the lights turn back on. Yuffie walks out "Zack Fair ladies and gents!"The crowd claps and whoops loudly until Zack is backstage. He wipes sweat off his brow. "Whew that was fun! You ready Cloud?" I gulp and nod. Zack pats me on the back and turns to Yuffie,"Yuffie is Tifa in her seat?" Yuffie nods. "Ok great and the spot lights?" Yuffie grins and gives a thumbs up. I raise my eyebrow."Zack...what else do you got planned?..."I ask nervously but Zack just grins innocently.

"And Now to our final act Cloud Strife!" Yuffie announced. It goes dark and a spotlight centers in on my stool in the middle of the stage. I hear murmurs coming from the audience. I take a deep breath and grip my guitar."Here goes everything..."I whisper. I slowly walk to the middle of the stage and sit on the stool. I look out towards the crowd and instantly turn pale. Tifa is sitting right infront. She smiles at me. I close my eyes and start playing...

_"There are no words,_

_to paint a picture of you girl_

_Your eyes, those curves,_

_it's like you're from some other world_

_You walk my way, oh God is so frustrating_

_So why do I disappear_

_when you come near,_

_It makes me feel so small,_

_Why do I blow my lines, most every time,_

_Like I got no chance at all"_

I open my eyes and look at her. A spotlight apears on Tifa,her smile fades.

_"If I could be your superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars_

_and back again_

_cause everytime you touched my hand,_

_You feel my powers running through your veins._

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_Cause I'm no superman,_

_I hope you like me as I am, oh yeah,_

_aladadadai"_

She puts her hands over her mouth and watches me. I look directly into her eyes.

_"It aint no lie,_

_I have to tell you how I feel,_

_Each time, I try_

_it gets a little more unreal,"_

She smiles slightly

_"You walk my way,_

_oh God is so frustrating_

_So why do I disappear_

_when you come near_

_It makes me feel so small,_

_If I could read your mind,_

_Girl would I find, any trace of me at all?"_

Her cheeks flush. I smile

_"If I could be your superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars_

_and back again_

_Cause everytime you touched_

_my hand, You feel my powers_

_running through our veins._

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_Cause I'm no superman,_

_I hope you like Me as I am - ladadadi, woahhhh, oahhh, yeah, babadadadiii- ,woahhh,"_ Zack and Yuffie whoop from somewhere in the audience. I don't pay attention. I keep my eyes locked with hers.

_"Yea if I could be your superman_

_I'd fly you to the stars_

_And back again_

_Cause everytime you touched my hand,_

_You feel my powers running through our veins._

_But I can only write this song_

_And tell you that I'm not that strong_

_Cause I'm no supermaaaan,"_

I look at Tifa a little stunned that I'm able to go that high. The crowd is going wild.

_"I hope you like me as I am alallladali..."_

I take a deep breath and smile at Tifa the crowd erupts. Tifa climbs onto stage and hugs me. Zack grins and chants"Kiss!Kiss!Kiss!"Soon the crowd chants along. I smile and look at Tifa."Cloud...I always loved you.."She says quietly.I smile."I always loved you too Tifa...always have...always will."I kiss her passionately and everyone cheers. Zack and Yuffie sit back and enjoy their evil plan work out.

Maybe this wasnt such a bad idea after all.

*Song Zack Dances to is pretty "Rave Girl" By I Am X ray.


End file.
